gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSA-0011 S Gundam
The MSA-0011 (MSZ-011) S Gundam (aka Superior Gundam) was a prototype transformable mobile suit that appeared in the photo-novel Gundam Sentinel. It was originally called Supreme Gundam, but was also known under the codename "Ι Gundam" (Iota Gundam). It is piloted by Ryou Roots. Technology & Combat Characteristics The S Gundam was a very heavily armed and armored mobile suit. Constructed from Gundarium γ alloy composite, it was able to take a physical pounding that would destroy a lesser mobile suit, which would come in handy with Ryou Roots's poor piloting skills. The S Gundam was a fourth generation MS developed by Anaheim Electronics following the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam. Although it employs a core block system that shares similar features such as a system that allows independent operation of separated units, its design concept is fundamentally different from the ΖΖ Gundam. The S Gundam was built on a modular design, made up of two separate transformable high speed fighter crafts that could combine with a FXA-08GB G-Core core fighter to create the full mobile suit. The first fighter craft was called the G Attacker (also referred to as the A Parts), which was made up of the upper torso area of the S Gundam. The second fighter craft was called the G Bomber (also referred to as the B Parts), which was composed of the lower torso and legs of the S Gundam. Both fighter crafts could be controlled by ALICE if there were no pilots in either of their cockpits. The G-Core, which was the C Parts, was flown by Ryou Roots. Like the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, the S Gundam has a pair of generators housed in each legs, with an additional pair installed on the shoulders. In regards to offensive capabilities, the S Gundam featured a highly accurate beam smart gun with a power output of 12 MW. The beam smart gun could connect to two extra power outlets on both left and right hips, increasing its power output up to 56 MW. However, this sacrifices the mounting of two beam cannons that are similar to the ones used in the Zeta Plus mobile suit series. There are also two beam cannons on the S Gundam's backpack, four 60mm vulcan guns in the head, another four 60mm vulcans in the tail stabilizer, two beam sabers stored in the protruding knee armor, and a red, circular, wire-guided remote beam weapon called an Incom stored in the head. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the head and tail stabilizer. Used to shoot down missiles, not so effective in MS combat. ;*INCOM :Mounted in the head, it is a remote weapon designed for use with the quasi-psycommu system. This disc-shaped device is armed with internal beam gun and controlled via wire cables. Every time an INCOM changes its flight direction, it deploys a tiny relay INCOM to hold the wire in place and maintain its connection to its parent mobile suit. When the pilot recalls the INCOM, it retraces its course as the wire is retracted. ;*Beam Cannon :Beam weapons that offered close to mid-range defenses, they are mounted on the S Gundam's thighs and backpack. The thigh-mounted cannons could be removed to provide the Beam Smart Gun with extra energy supply connections for maximum power output. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through any armor not treated with anti-beam coating. Two beam sabers with a power rating of 0.9 MW are stored in the knees. ;*Beam Smart Gun :The beam smart gun is a large and highly powerful beam rifle. Because of its immense power, and lack of an independent power supply capable of sustaining it, the beam smart gun must connect directly to the S Gundam's generator. The Beam Smart Gun has two energy intakes that can be linked to the movable frame hard point of the S Gundam. A single connection can power the gun at 12 MW+, two connections are needed to give the 56 MW output power, but at the cost of less maneuverability. Special Equipment & Features ;*A.L.I.C.E. System (Advanced Logistic & In-consequence Cognizing Equipment) :A.L.I.C.E. is an artificial intelligence, that co-pilots the Ex-S Gundam. It intervenes several times to save Ryou and, over time, develops true self-awareness. History The Superior Gundam, more frequently called the S Gundam, was an incredibly powerful Earth Federation Forces mobile suit. Originally developed by Anaheim Electronics for the Federal Forces, There were 4 units built, but only 1 ever made an appearance. The one was sent to the Task Force Alpha battleship Pegasus III, where it was assigned to pilot Ryou Roots. Although the S Gundam had three separate cockpits, Ryou would be the only person to primarily pilot the unit. But something else was also capable of piloting the S Gundam. The S Gundam featured an incredibly complex artificial intelligence computer that went by the acronym ALICE, which was developed by Ryou Roots's mother. ALICE, which stood for 'A'dvanced 'L'ogistic & 'I'nconsequence 'C'ognizing 'E'quipment, was more than the standard learning computer featured in earlier mobile suits; "she" had the capability to think and to grow. "She" also had a sense of self-preservation, and could assume total control of the S Gundam if "she" felt that the unit was in danger. In "her" early stages of growth ALICE was not yet a full individual, but "her" experiences with Ryou Roots would help "her" to grow. Although 4 S Gundams have been produced, it is known that the other 3 S Gundams do not have the ALICE system installed in them. Also, after the loss of the first S Gundam equipped with ALICE, the S Gundam project had been halted and the other 3 units would never meet combat. The S Gundam was eventually upgraded into the MSA-0011(Ext) Ex-S Gundam. On April 5, Universal Century 0088 the S Gundam would engage the Neo Zeon's massive AMA-100 Zodiac mobile armor. When the Zodiac entered Earth's atmosphere the mission to stop the New Desides seemed lost. But in a final act of self-sacrifice ALICE ejected the S Gundam's G-Core core fighter, which contained Ryou Roots, and took full control of the mobile suit, plunging the S Gundam into Earth's atmosphere after the Zodiac. ALICE was able to destroy the Zodiac during re-entry, but "her" sacrifice was the ultimate one, and with "her" selfless actions "she" surpassed the normal bounds of humanity, becoming a Valkyrie in "her" final blaze of glory. The S Gundam, and ALICE with it, was destroyed when it burned up in Earth's atmosphere. Because of ALICE's actions, ejecting the re-entry capable G-Core, Ryou Roots survived. The New Desides were soundly defeated, and Taskforce Alpha's mission was successfully completed. Variants ;*MSA-0011［Ext］ Ex-S Gundam ;*MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type ;*MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" Picture Gallery S-gundam2.jpg|Rear view S Gundam Lineart.gif|Line art - front View S Gundam Lineart0.gif|Line art - rear View S-gundam3.gif|Line art with Beam Smart Gun - front view S Gundam Lineart2.gif|Line art with Beam Smart Gun - rear view S Gundam Lineart1.gif|Line art with Beam Smart Gun - pose S Gundam MS Head Lineart.gif|Head unit S Gundam MS Neck and Up.gif|Head unit and chest S Gundam MS Head Internals.gif|Head unit - internal view S Gundam Upper Body Lineart.gif|Torso - line art S Gundam Upper Body Internals Lineart.gif|Torso structure S Gundam Cockpit Lineart.gif|Cockpit - line art S Gundam Body Parts Lineart.gif|Body parts S-gundam-schematic.gif|Schematics line art S-gundam-trans.gif|Transformation sequence to form the S Gundam. S Gundam Beam Smartgun Lineart.gif|Beam Smart Gun S Gundam Incom.gif|INCOM 150px-MSA-0011_S_Gundam_(MS).jpg|As featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars MSA0011 SGundam - Gundam War Card.jpg|As featured in Gundam War card game S-gun-close.jpg|S Gundam and INCOM: color art S-gundam-shoot.jpg|Artwork for 1/144 original model release by Masayuki Hasegawa Anaheim-j-tms1.jpg|Rear view from Anaheim Journal s gundam (2).jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File BIG G.jpg|"Return of Big G - 1989 10th Anniversary" illustration by Hiroaki Gohda (Newtype magazine, 1989). From left: Nightingale, S Gundam, and G-3 sentinelgunpla.jpg|As seen on Gundam Build Fighters TV series Gundam Diorama Front 3rd MSA-0011 S Gundam.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Fan Art 00armor1.png|S Gundam MS Girl Gunpla OldSGundam.jpg|Original 1/144 MSA-0011 S Gundam (1988): box art Hguc-s-gundam.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSA-0011 S Gundam (2001): box art EX-SGundamAttacker.jpg|EX Model 1/144 S-Gundam Attacker (2002): box art Mg-msa-011s.jpg|MG 1/100 MSA-0011 S Gundam (2002): box art MG Ex-S Gundam S Gundam.jpg|MG 1/100 MSA-0011Ext Ex-S Gundam / MSA-0011 S Gundam (2019): box art BB Senshi 022.jpg|SDBB #022 MSA-0011 S Gundam (1989): box art SDGG-15-SGundam&CoreBooster.jpg|SDGG MSA-0011 S Gundam & FXA-08GB(Bst) Core Booster "0088" (1999): box art Supreme.jpg|1/144 Supreme Gundam (S Gundam): promotion for 1/144 Original release Action Figures GFF_0011_Ex-SGundam_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0011 "MSA-0011［Ext］ Ex-S Gundam / MSA-0011 S Gundam" figure set (2002): package front view GFF_0011_Ex-SGundam_box-back.jpg|GFF #0011 "MSA-0011［Ext］ Ex-S Gundam / MSA-0011 S Gundam" figure set (2002): package rear view GFF_0011_SGundam_sample.jpg|GFF #0011 "MSA-0011 S Gundam" figure (2002): product sample GFF_0013_DeepStriker_box_front.jpg|GFF #0013 MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" figure set (2003): package front view GFF_0013_DeepStriker_box_back.jpg|GFF #0013 MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" figure set (2003): package rear view GFF_0013_sample02_SGundam.jpg|GFF #0013 MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" figure set (2003): product sample as "MSA-0011 S Gundam (Red Color)" figure GFF_0014_Ex-SGundam-TaskForceAlpha_box-front.jpg|GFF #0014 "MSA-0011［Ext］ Ex-S Gundam / MSA-0011 S Gundam (Task Force α Ver.)" figure set (2003): package front view GFF_0014_Ex-SGundam-TaskForceAlpha_box-back.jpg|GFF #0014 "MSA-0011［Ext］ Ex-S Gundam / MSA-0011 S Gundam (Task Force α Ver.)" figure set (2003): package rear view GFF_0014_SGundam-TaskForceAlpha_sample.jpg|GFF #0014 "MSA-0011 S Gundam (Task Force α Ver.)" figure (2003): product sample Notes and Trivia *Anaheim sometimes calls the S Gundam the "Ι Gundam" (Iota Gundam). Iota (ι) is the ninth letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 10. *The S Gundam appeared in Super Robot Wars 4 as a hidden unit, obtainable if the Real Robot pilot route is taken and a Guntank is sacrificed to repair it. References Sgundam-profile.jpg|S Gundam: information from Great Mechanics *ModelGraphix Special edition "GUNDAM WARS III" Gundam Sentinel. ISBN 4-499-20530-1 External links *MSA-0011 S Gundam on MAHQ.net *MSA-0011 S Gundam on GearsOnline ja:Sガンダム